My Own Worst Enemy
by SummerSweetMelody
Summary: We all know Oliver Wood loves his Quidditch, but will a bad game ruin his relationship with the girl of his dreams, Katie Bell? read and find out! btw, its a songfic...
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

The day before

* * *

Oliver Wood woke up one April morning after dreaming about the brunette he cared for more than anything in the world. Even Quidditch. He rolled out of his bed, trying to remember the dream while he got ready to go to practice with his team of 4 years, Puddlemere.

He put on his practice robes and walked across his flat to get a bagel from his cupboard, which he heated using his wand. While eating, he remembered the dream. He had been back at Hogwarts and was in transfiguration class, looking out the window rather than at Professor McGonagall. Then he heard a girl calling his name from the grounds. He got up from his seat and walked over to the window to see his girlfriend of 3 years looking back at him. He climbed up and jumped out of the window to her to her. Of course, since he was dreaming, he was perfectly fine when he landed on the ground beside his love. She held in her hand his broom, which they both mounted, and he flew them off into the sky. That's when he had woken with a smile on his face.

Finished with his breakfast, he grabbed his broom from his room and apparated to practice. Today's was sure to be somewhat easy because the next day was a very important match against the Appleby Arrows, whom they had spent the last week training hard for. They always took the day before a match easy to give them time to recoup, but not get rusty.

Afterwards, Oliver hopped in the locker room shower, then headed to Katie's house. It was still rather early, only 9:30 a.m., so he knew she would still be sleeping. When he got to her house, where she lived with her dad, he rang the doorbell, which was answered by her dad.

"Hullo Mr. Bell," Oliver said in his Scottish accent.

"Well, hello Oliver! Katie's still sleeping, but I'll go wake her for you." Mr. Bell replied before disappearing inside the house. Oliver stepped into the living room and sat on the sofa. Seconds later, Katie joined him.

"Hello Ollie!" she said, yawning. As she went to sit beside him, Oliver grabbed her arm and pulled her into him in a passionate kiss, only to be pushed away by Katie.

"Kates?" Oliver asked. "What's wrong?"

"How about a walk down the street?" she asked, grabbing his hand and pulling him out the door behind her.

"What's up with you Kates?" Oliver asked once they were outside.

"For Merlin's sake Oliver! We've been dating for three years now and you still can't remember my dad's rules about us in the house!"

"Oh yeah, sorry Kates, but I can't help myself when I see you!" Oliver said, pulling her closer and locking lips.

* * *

**So, how do you guys like it so far? Its going to be a chapter story, but only 3 chaps becasue I'm still in the middle of another story and I don't want to get too sidetracked...but PLEASE comment! i will reply and appreciate every single one!**

** 3 Laken**

** Disclaimer: Nothing in this story is owned by me...not even the plot, i stole it from a song., but don't go look up the lyrics and ruin whats to come!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**So heres the next chap...took me a while, but i hope you like it! Oh, and please reveiw!**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

The Mistake

* * *

It was the day of the much-anticipated game and Oliver Wood was a nervous wreck. He had not slept well that night and everything seemed to be going wrong. He tripped over the bed sheet getting out of bed, burned his toaster pastry for breakfast, and when he went to brush his teeth, accidentally dropped his toothbrush in the toilet.

It was a half hour before his team was to meet, so he was getting ready to apparate to the pitch when he saw Katie still fast asleep in his bed. Feeling guilty about leaving her, but not wanting to wake her, he decided to leave her a note for when she awoke. It read:

_Kates,_

Sorry I had to leave for the game. You looked so cute sleeping that I couldn't wake you. I will meet you after the game. I love you,

_Oliver_

He left it on the chair where all her clothes were thrown so she'd be sure to get it. Then he left for the pitch and was the first one there as always. He busied himself by polishing his broom as the rest of the team arrived.

When everyone was there at last, they had a quick team meeting then took to the field. Oliver was so nervous that his hands were sweating, making his handle slippery. He tried to calm himself, but then he spotted Katie in the stands and that made it all worse.

"Oh gods, I can't mess up in front of her in such an important game," he thought to himself. This was very different for him, for she never made him more nervous. In fact, he was in such a state that he didn't hear the whistle blow, see the other team gain control of the quaffle, or them speed towards him. And he didn't see the shot until it was past him.

"Wood! Get your head in the game!" he heard a voice call to him. He didn't' understand what was going on with him. He tried then to focus harder and block a few shots, but every one found its way past him. Before he knew it, it was 200 to 40. Even if they caught the snitch it would be a loss, however, the other sneaker spotted the little booger and to prevent further humiliation, Puddlemere caught it as fast as possible. The game was over- 200-190. They had lost.

In the tent, everyone was quiet and Oliver kept his head bent down so as not to see the glares he was receiving. It was entirely his fault and he knew it. As soon as he was finished, Oliver was gone and sitting alone in the Three Broomsticks sucking down a butterbeer.

When he finished, he had another, and another, and another. Five empty glasses surrounded him when Katie came through the door. "Oliver!" she cried, running over to him. "Have you been here all along? I was so worried when I couldn't find you!"

"Goooway," Oliver managed to slur through his drunkenness.

"Ol, I'm not going to leave you here, not like this. Come on, lets go back to your place," She begged, pulling on his arm, but he pulled away.

"Katie! I'm not going with you…you…annoying little bitch!" Oliver screamed. Every head in the bar turned, which granted was only six at most, and starred in shock.

"Oliver…" Katie murmured, tears welling in her eyes. "Oliver you don't mean that…"

"Gods Katie! How fuckin stupid are you? Just leave me the fuck alone you stupid bitch, I hate you!"

"Is that how you really feel? I mean, I just was trying to help you…" Tears where now creating little streams down her cheeks, and she was talking barely above a whisper.

"Get the fuck away!" he screamed. Katie was so filled with rage at this point that the love of her life would speak to her like that. She began to turn and walk away, but stopped. Reaching down, she grabbed one of the empty glasses that once held alcohol and threw it at Oliver. It hit him square in the head, shattered, and then knocked him unconscious.

* * *

**Disclaimer: i dont own any of this stuff! **


	3. Chapter 3

This is the final chapter. Nothing is owned by me. _**hope you like it and leave reviews!**_

* * *

Chapter 3

The Morning After

* * *

When Oliver awoke the next morning, he found himself lying fully dressed in his girlfriend's bed. With no idea how he got there, he turned and looked for Katie to be lying beside him, but she was nowhere to be found.

Oliver sat up and gave a little shiver. The window was open and the chill morning air made him wish he could curl back up under the covers to wait for Katie to come back. However, he resisted the urge and swung his legs to dangle them over the edge of the bed.

His head was throbbing as he stood up and walked over towards the window, wondering what happened for him to end up there. He had no recollection of any events after the game. He touched his forehead, where he found a very sore knot. He remembered something hitting his head the night before, but what it was was beyond him.

_Ugh the game!_ he thought. _There must've been something bad after the game. Did I not meet Katie? Did we have a fight? Or was everything good and she just had things she needed to tend to this morning?_ Oliver didn't even know what time it was. Judging from the bright blue sky outside, he was willing to bet he had missed practice that morning.

He decided that he should go back out through the window in case Mr. Bell was behind the door. The last thing Oliver needed just now was for his girlfriend's dad to find he had slept in his daughter's bedroom. Just as he was lifting his foot to leave through the window, however, the door opened and Katie walked in and closed it back behind her.

"Leaving?" she asked. She didn't walk towards him. She didn't smile at him. She stood with her back up against the door with her arms crossed, looking as though she just found out that Quidditch was forever banned.

"Oh Katie." Oliver started, lowering his foot back onto the floor. She didn't respond, so Oliver decided to go on. "I'm sorry. Listen, I don't know exactly what I did, but you are obviously mad at me, so-"

"You don't remember?" Katie asked.

"Well…er…no." Then he hurried to add, "But I'm sorry, whatever it was."

"Oliver." Katie let out a deep sigh of frustration. "Last night…you were real screwed up. I don't know what I did to you, but you lost your mind on me and…" she trailed off. Tears were welling behind her eyes as she looked at him. Unable to bear it, she looked to the ground.

"Kates?" She looked up, as if to acknowledge his question. "Can we forget about the things I said when I was drunk? I didn't mean to call you that. I can't remember what was said or what you threw at me. Please tell me. I'm so, so sorry."

Without a word, Katie crossed the room so that she was only inches away from Oliver. Then, totally unexpectedly from Oliver's point of view, she kissed him. Oliver pulled back. "Katie, I promise you I won't ever hurt you again."

"I know." With that, they fell back onto Katie's bed, lips locked. They took each other in and signed Oliver's promise with their love.


End file.
